Classroom
by larinhmartins
Summary: Será que ficar presa na sala de aula com seu professor gato pode ser considerado algum tipo de punição? Talvez não para Bella Swan..  One-Shot/Lemon


**_Declamair_: Twilight não me pertence, mas, Bella-estudante-safadinha e Edward-professor-sedução são puramente criações de minha mente abençoada, hahahaha.**

**Espero que gostem desse meu surto de criatividade, porque esse é um dos meus lemons favoritos até hoje, hihi.**

**Obrigada Natthy (****_www##.fanfiction.##net/u##/1895492/Natthy#####_**** *tire os #*) que betou essa One lindamente como tudo que ela faz *o* Te dedicooo, migs!**

**Agradeço desde já a todos que vão ler e por favor, deixem uma _review_ para fazer essa autora simpática feliz, que tal? HAHAHA**

**Beijinhos, reviews e enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Ela me provocava. Me provocava demais para o próprio bem dela.

Não que fosse algo proposital – não todas as vezes –, mas era realmente essas que me matavam. Como agora, que, com o calor infernal que fazia hoje, ela havia aberto os primeiros botões de sua camisa social feminina, deixando o topo de seus seios grandes e certamente macios à mostra, enquanto assoprava o vale entre eles. _Bem na minha frente_.

Semana passada, ela ficou até o ultimo segundo dentro da sala de aula. Apenas eu e ela. Quando percebeu que eu estava para ir embora, ela arrumou suas coisas e caminhou comigo até a porta, comentando sobre a aula que havíamos tido e falando o quão fascinada ela era por essa época dos medievais. Coisas normais para se comentar com o professor de história, claro. Mas foi aí que ela me surpreendeu. No momento em que íamos passar pela porta, ela se esfregou _descaradamente_ contra a minha cintura, fazendo sua bundinha empinada e coberta pela curta saia de pregas da escola roçar indiretamente no meu membro. Logo depois disso, ela sorriu e saiu, se despedindo e seguindo o percurso contrário que o meu. Não é preciso dizer que antes de ir para o carro, tive que dar uma leve paradinha no banheiro.

E era horrível isso de 'professor e aluna', já que havia diversas leis que simplesmente arruinariam com a minha carreira, caso alguém descobrisse que eu me envolvi com Bella. Não que já o tivesse feito, mas devo frisar que não está muito longe de acontecer.

Sou um homem de trinta e seis anos, solteiro e completamente viril, do qual tem que se controlar toda vez que vê essas _crianças_ com um corpo que não deveria pertencer a elas, na minha frente. Não que eu fosse um ninfomaníaco, mas realmente, além de Bella, deveria ter mais umas dez garotas que aparentavam ter dezoito anos, e não apenas dezesseis. Mas era Bella que me provocava e era Bella que me fascinava. Estava cada vez mais difícil lidar com ela a cada dia sem demonstrar o desejo doentio que sinto por ela.

Respondi a duvida de um garoto que veio à minha mesa e voltei a observar à duas cadeiras da minha. Ela continuava assoprando o seu colo, só que agora, com uma das mãos, ela havia segurado o maço de cabelos negros, levantando-os no alto da cabeça e deixando seu pescoço branco a mostra. Com a outra mão ela escrevia no caderno, enquanto olhava para o livro e passava a resposta para o caderno, como eu havia pedido que fizessem. Ela mordia o lábio inferior quando fazia algo errado e bufava de vez em quando, certamente de saco cheio de estar fazendo esse exercício que eu era obrigado a passar para deixar a turma em silêncio.

O sinal bateu e todos que haviam recebido meu visto saíram de sala e mais meia dúzia de alunos permaneceram para terminar o trabalho. E para a minha felicidade – ou não –, Bella fazia parte desse grupo.  
Seus olhinhos castanhos ficaram presos entre um semblante raivoso por eu não tê-la deixado sair e em seus lábios formou-se um ligeiro biquinho, que me fez sorrir automaticamente. Dois alunos me deram seus cadernos e eu fiz o meu rabisco, liberando-os para sair. Faltavam dois e mais a Bella.

Ela escrevia ligeiramente no caderno, como se quisesse acabar rápido, mas quase todo minuto ela pegava a borracha, apagando o que havia acabado de escrever e refazia. Percebendo que aquilo só levaria mais tempo, ela suspirou e começou a escrever lentamente – o normal para ela –, vendo se agora terminaria. Mais uma garota recebeu o meu visto e saiu. Agora era só Lilly e Bella.

Lilly, como eu já sabia, demoraria um pouco mais de alguns minutos, já que ela copiava as coisas rápido e só havia ficado até agora porque conversava quase o tempo todo. Bella levantou os olhos para o relógio e suspirou pesado, percebendo que havia se passado quinze minutos desde o término da aula.

Percebi a morena guardando suas coisas na mochila e trazendo o caderno para mim, que logo foi assinado e entregue para ela, que se despediu sutilmente e passou pela porta, deixando-a se fechar lentamente. Só eu e Bella.

Ela percebeu que a sala toda estava vazia, com exceção de mim e dela, e suspirou novamente, me olhando piedosamente com seus olhos castanhos e levemente maquiados.

— Por favor, professor Cullen, me deixe ir — ela pediu, chorosamente. Sorri e dei de ombros.  
— Quando terminar, pode ir.  
— Mas eu vou demorar horas! O senhor passou trinta exercícios eu ainda tô no dez! — pediu novamente, mexendo as mãos exasperadas.  
— Lilly não havia feito nada até o fim da aula e terminou.  
— Ela copiou do Josh! — Bella gritou, indignada, o que me fez rir de leve. Ela ficava ainda mais sexy com raiva. — Eu tô olhando no livro pra fazer.  
— Eu não a vi copiando de ninguém — disse, mesmo sabendo que o que a garota falava era verdade. Eu havia visto o nerd dar seu caderno para Lilly, já que ela havia pedido com tanto jeitinho, sussurrando e acariciando a perna do rapaz. Acho que era impossível ele negar.  
— Claro que viu! — ela murmurou, mais irritada. — O senhor vê tudo! Até quando estamos nos abanando deve reparar — ela disse, com a respiração ofegante e um pouco vermelha. Seus seios subiam e desciam rapidamente, aparecendo e sumindo entre o pano branco de sua camisa. Ergui a sobrancelha, não sabendo realmente se ela havia dito aquilo para provocar ou não.  
— Bem, não, eu não vejo tudo. E não tem por que de eu ficar reparando se minhas alunas estão ou não com calor — respondi sutilmente, apenas para ver sua reação, como se não fosse comigo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para mim por de baixo de seus longos cílios. Quando percebeu que eu ainda a encarava e estava decidido a não entrar no seu joguinho, apenas para provocá-la, ela mudou de tática. Pelo menos era assim que eu pensava.

— Já se passou quanto tempo? — ela ainda me encarava, sem nem ao menos se dar o trabalho de olhar para o relógio que ficava acima da minha cabeça.  
— Meia hora — respondi, olhando rapidamente para o relógio do celular.  
— Meia hora? Todo mundo já deve ter ido embora agora! — Ela bufou, ignorando por completo o dever na sua frente.  
— Não vai fazer?  
— Não enquanto eu estiver com calor.

Mimadamente, ela cruzou os braços por baixo de seus seios, fazendo-os crescerem para fora do decote. Perdi alguns segundos fitando aquele local.

— Mas o que eu posso fazer? O ar condicionado está com problema.  
— Ele _não_ está com problema — ela disse, bufando novamente, enquanto se levantava e puxava a ponta de sua saia, que mal chegava à metade de suas coxas. — Essa é a desculpa que a diretora dá quando a conta de luz fica cara demais.  
— Como você sabe? — perguntei intrigado e admirando suas pernas grossas e torneadas, com suaves pêlos dourados na coxa.  
— Assim — ela sorriu, como quem sabia das coisas, e foi até a parede esquerda.

Bella parou em frente a uma carteira que ficava em baixo do ar condicionado. Pensando durante poucos segundos, ela puxou a cadeira e subiu, levantando em seguida sua outra perna e subindo na mesa.  
Engoli em seco quando ela fez isso. A carteira em que ela estava ficava a poucos metros de mim, o que fez com que eu visse com perfeição o que havia sob sua saia. Pude perceber que era uma micro-calcinha vermelha, perdendo-se entre suas nádegas brancas e fartas.

Como eu disse, ela sabia como provocar.

Ela ficou nas pontas de suas sapatilhas pretas, fazendo sua perna grossa e desenhada pela meia que ia até o meio de suas coxas ficasse tensa e mais definida que o comum. Sua mãozinha delicada foi até o botão do ar condicionado, e com um pouco de esforço, ela conseguiu pressionar o botão, logo ficando na posição normal novamente e fazendo o som do aparelho preencher a sala.

— Viu? Funciona! — ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Ela estava indo até a ponta da mesa para descer, mas antes de chegar ao final, se desequilibrou e eu, por puro instinto, me levantei e corri até ela, agradecendo pela mesa ser logo do meu lado.  
Bella caiu sobre meus braços e eu agarrei em sua cintura, tentando me manter equilibrado. O que certamente não aconteceu.

Assim que me virei, acabei tropeçando e caindo no chão, com ela em meus braços. Não esbarrei em nenhuma mesa e nem me machuquei, mas mesmo assim, estava preocupado com a garota sobre o meu corpo.  
Ela tinha as mãos sobre meus ombros e a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, fazendo sua respiração quente e acelerada bater contra minha pele sensível e arrepiar meu corpo por completo.

Seu peito prensava o meu e suas pernas estavam entre as minhas. Senti minhas mãos sobre sua bunda, já que, sem querer, escorregou na hora do acidente.

— Eu... Me desculpe... — Ela levantou a cabeça, me olhando e com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Sua respiração ainda estava afetada e eu sorri, tentando acalmá-la, mesmo que _eu_ não estivesse calmo.  
— Sem problemas.

Tentei me mexer e gemi um pouco de dor, fazendo-a se assustar diante do meu rosto.

— Meu Deus! — ela exclamou, colocando as mãos na boca. — Você se machucou? — Neguei com a cabeça, mas nesse momento, ela se mexia sobre meu corpo. Bem, exatamente _entre minhas pernas._ — Eu estou te machucando? Oh Deus, eu sou muito desastrada, juro que não foi minha intenção, o senhor não podia ter vindo até mim, meu Deus — ela disse novamente, apalpando meus braços e peito, como se tivesse tentando achar um lugar ferido.

E certo, a cena estava um tanto tensa. E cômica. Afinal de contas, ela, completamente inconsciente, mexia-se exatamente sobre o meu membro já afetado só pela sua presença. Sei que pode parecer ridículo, mas aquilo estava sendo muito excitante e vergonhoso para um professor como eu.

— Bella, Bella, por favor, não precisa...

Tentei pará-la, mas ela não deixou, voltando a se mexer sobre meu corpo e agora me fazendo gemer de novo. Mas não de dor.

— Não! Eu te machuquei! — ela exclamou de novo. — Desculpe professor, desculpe de verdade — ela disse, sem parar um minuto de se mexer. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar _todo_ o meu corpo. Mas percebi que foi em vão. — Você caiu de costas, deve ter machucado a sua... — ela parou de falar, já que percebeu o que _eu_ já tinha percebido.

Suas mãos agora estavam ao lado do meu corpo, se apoiando, e seu rosto estava diretamente sobre o meu. Ela arregalou suavemente os olhos e perdeu a respiração, quando novamente roçou sobre meu membro duro. Senti minha respiração mais acelerada e meu rosto esquentar pela vergonha.

— Professor Cullen, o senhor realmente está... — ela perguntou, tentando olhar entre o pequeno espaço que havia entre meu corpo e o dela. — Duro por mim? — ela perguntou, inocente, como se estivesse perguntando se eu poderia lhe emprestar um lápis.

Engoli em seco, não sabendo aonde enfiar minha cara diante daquela situação medíocre que eu me encontrava. E a coisa só tinha a piorar, já que ela novamente mexeu sua coxa contra _ele_ e novamente me chamou de _professor Cullen_. Essas duas palavras me matavam toda vez que saiam de sua boquinha delicada e certamente deliciosa. E esse não era o modo que eu queria que as coisas acontecessem.

_Não que eu estivesse reclamando_.

— Bella, não me entenda mal, é que... — tentei me desculpar, mas ela riu suavemente e me encarou, sorrindo.  
— Eu não estou te entendo mal, professor Cullen — ela disse, ajeitando-se sobre o meu colo e colocando cada uma de suas pernas ao lado da minha cintura. — Na verdade, estou compreendendo perfeitamente bem.  
— Bella, é melhor... É melhor você se levantar — gaguejei um pouco, sentindo que ela se sentava sobre o meu estomago, sem me machucar, mas bem perto _dele._ — Isso não era pra estar acontecendo... Por favor, eu...  
— Professor Cullen, o senhor realmente quer que eu me levante? Quero dizer, eu só te excitei a ponto de deixá-lo duro e não com desejo por mim? — ela perguntou, quase ofendida. Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando retomar minha consciência. Eu nunca havia escutado ela falar dessa maneira, nem com os garotos que ela saia aqui na escola. Era como se fosse outra pessoa, não uma menina, mas sim uma mulher. E isso estava me matando.  
— Bella, não é isso...  
— Então o senhor me deseja? — ela aproximou o rosto do meu, deixando suas bilhas castanhas encararem profundamente os meus olhos verdes, como se estivesse tentando – e conseguindo – me persuadir. — Por mais que o senhor diga qualquer coisa... — ela disse, enquanto movia-se um pouco mais pra baixo, encostando a sua intimidade na minha e gemendo suavemente, fazendo uma onda de calor percorrer minha espinha. — O seu amiguinho _e eu_, estamos dispostos a ir muito além daqui, professor Cullen.  
— Bella, você não sabe o que está falando. — Respirei fundo, tentando tirá-la do meu colo, mas com esse gesto ela pressionou mais seu corpo no meu, fazendo com que ambos gemêssemos. — Se você não parar, eu vou acabar fazendo algo que vamos nos arrepender depois... — admiti, completamente extasiado com aquilo tudo e a ponto de deixar que tudo acontecesse.  
— Vamos? Certamente não, _professor Cullen —_ ela sussurrou, mais sensual do que qualquer outra vez que tivesse dito aquelas duas palavras. — Eu não vou me arrepender de transar com você, até porque, quero isso há muito, mas muito tempo, professor Cullen — repetiu, com a mesma voz sensual, percebendo que aquelas palavras surtiam um efeito assustador no meu corpo. Agarrei forte em sua cintura.  
— Bella...  
— Cala a boca, professor Cullen — continuou sussurrando, só que agora, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. — Tenho certeza que o senhor não irá se arrepender disso.

Ela ficou apoiada apenas em suas pernas e, com suas mãos, começou a acariciar meus braços expostos pela blusa social dobrada até os cotovelos, enquanto sentava-se sobre o meu quadril. Seus olhos seguiam o caminho de suas mãos, admirada com o que acariciava. Um sutil sorrisinho se formou em seus lábios e ela aproximou sua boca da minha, voltando seus olhos para os meus.

Ela encostou rapidamente seus lábios nos meus, rindo de leve, enquanto passava a boca por todo meu rosto, descendo pelo meu pescoço, usando os dentes e a língua ali. Agarrei mais forte em sua cintura, fazendo meus dedos entrarem pela camiseta fina que usava, e tocarem a pele delicada e macia que ela tinha.

Pude sentir que sorria contra o meu pescoço e suas mãos ficavam mais ousadas, descendo pelo meu peito e abdome, tentando achar um modo de abrir os botões da minha camisa sem afastar nossos corpos. Percebendo que seria difícil, ela se sentou contra o meu quadril e começou a abrir os pequenos botões, mordendo o lábio inferior em expectativa.

Assim que ela conseguiu abri-la completamente, eu ajudei a tirá-la, jogando para algum canto da sala. Suas unhas rasparam contra o meu peito, acariciando o pelo macio dali e parecendo estar orgulhosa com o que via. Sorri de lado, admirado pela sensualidade e inocência que ao mesmo tempo ela tinha.

Bella se abaixou e logo começou a beijar minha clavícula, descendo seus beijos pelo meu peito, agarrando em meus braços. Pude sentir uma de suas mãos descer até o cós da minha calça e começar a desafivelar o cinto e em seguida, abrir o botão e o zíper.

Eu me sentia a mercê do que quer que ela fizesse. Estava absurdamente bom demais ela estar no controle. Mas não posso negar que se ela demorasse um pouco mais, teria que inverter as coisas.

— Você é exatamente como eu imaginava... — ela murmurou, entretida demais em passar a ponta dos dedos por alguns pêlos do meu abdome. — Um pouco melhor, devo frisar — ela riu de leve, mordendo o lábio inferior e descendo sua mão pela minha boxer, empurrando um pouco a calça em minhas pernas para ter um acesso mais fácil. — E tenho certeza que é muito melhor aqui. — Ela me olhou intensamente, enquanto sua mão tocava delicadamente meu membro duro.

Gemi entre os dentes assim que senti a pele quente e macia de sua mão me tocar, começando a me masturbar lentamente. Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios e ela assentiu, como se comprovasse que suas teorias eram certas.

Senti que ela ganhava mais velocidade com o tempo e em seguida, seu rosto voltou a se aproximar do meu, e com um sorriso, ela grudou finalmente seus lábios aos meus.

Sua boca se abriu facilmente quando pedi passagem e logo uma de minhas mãos a segurava pela nuca, puxando-a mais pra mim, para que eu pudesse aproveitar desse momento que eu tanto esperava há meses. Seu gosto era doce, uma mistura de canela com menta, exótico, mas perfeitamente delicioso.

Ela gemeu suavemente quando nossas línguas começaram a brincar entre si, e logo intensificou mais o beijo, deixando-o rápido e ríspido, como se quisesse o máximo que pudéssemos dar.

Sua mão ia rápido em mim, causando-me sensações indescritíveis e maravilhosas, fazendo-me suspirar e gemer em sua boca. Pude sentir que ela parou o beijo e voltou a descer com sua boca em meu peito, fazendo um caminho longo e delicioso, até parar onde sua mão estava.

Ela me olhou novamente, sorrindo, enquanto deixava minha boxer e calça nos meus joelhos e mantinha o ritmo de sua mão, para logo em seguida, tomar meu membro em sua boca.

Se sua mão era quente e perfeita em torno dele, eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que sua boca era cinco vezes melhor. A língua de Bella lambeu a ponta tortuosamente, fazendo um caminho lento com ela até a base. Ela fez o mesmo caminho, de baixo para cima, tortuosamente. Quando chegou novamente na glande, ela deu um sutil beijo e em seguida o tomou por completo em sua boca, aquecendo-me e satisfazendo o prazer doentio que eu estava sentindo no momento.

Colocando o máximo de meu membro em sua boca, ela começou os movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem, segurando na base e me masturbando no local aonde sua boca não chegava.

Tive que conter um gemido alto, enquanto levava uma de minhas mãos para seus cabelos e guiava seus movimentos da maneira que eu gostava. Ela intensificou os movimentos na medida em que eu a guiava e logo aumentou as sucções, tirando-o e pondo-o na boca com um audível som de _ploc_.

Ela estava me enlouquecendo! Parecia que ela sabia cada ponto fraco meu, cada coisa que eu gostava e que ela nasceu para isso, de tão perfeita que era sua atenção pra mim. Seus dentes roçaram levemente em toda minha extensão e eu senti meu corpo se contrair, sabendo que se ela continuasse nesse ritmo, eu não agüentaria por muito tempo.

— Bella, é melhor você parar, eu vou... Eu vou... — gemi, agarrando um pouco mais forte em seus fios castanhos. — Eu vou acabar gozando na sua boca. — Ela tirou a boca de mim e sorriu, movendo seus dedos em todo meu comprimento.  
— É exatamente isso o que eu quero, professor Cullen — ela sussurrou, maliciosa, fazendo todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem por completo. — Eu _preciso_ sentir o seu gosto na minha boca.

Dito isso, ela voltou com seus lábios para o meu membro e começou a acariciar e apertar a minha coxa direita. E só com suas palavras e mais alguns movimentos em sua boca, senti meu corpo queimar e se contrair ainda mais, fazendo com que rapidamente eu gozasse dentro de sua boca, como havia pedido.

Bella lambeu-o todo, não deixando escapar um centímetro de pele em sua boca, limpando tudo, até a ultima gota.

Minha respiração estava errática, meu coração acelerado e o calor em meu corpo só se tornou mais forte depois disso. Mesmo ela tendo me dado todo esse _trato_, eu ainda sentia um desejo irreversível por ela.

Suas mãos subiram pelo meu corpo, assim como ela própria, que parou deitada sobre meu corpo, beijando meu peito e clavícula, sorrindo contra mim.

— Eu disse que não ia se arrepender... — murmurou próximo do meu ouvido. — E espero que não se arrependa do que irá ver agora também.

Dito isso, ela se levantou e me puxou junto, deixando que eu arrumasse minha boxer e a calça para segui-la até a minha mesa.

À minha frente, ela ia rebolando, fazendo seu quadril ir lentamente de um lado para o outro, acompanhado por sua perfeita bunda empinada e volumosa, quase me deixando aceso só com essa visão de suas costas.  
Bella segurou em minhas mãos e me fez sentar sobre minha mesa, enquanto mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos castanhos suavemente maquiados brilhavam de desejo e expectativa.

— Acho que o senhor não tem noção do quanto essa mesa me excita, professor Cullen — ela disse cuidadosamente, enquanto se afastava quatro passos à minha frente. — E eu espero que o que eu vá fazer agora o deixe dessa mesma maneira.

Com o mesmo sorrisinho, ela encarou meus olhos e levou suas duas mãos para os pequenos botões brancos da camisa, abrindo-os um de cada vez e revelando o sutiã preto rendado, onde abrigava imensos seios para uma garota de sua idade. Eles estavam cheios sobre o bojo, deixando boa parte daquela pele macia aos meus olhos. A camisa caiu ao seu lado e ela desviou os olhos dos meus, para dar total atenção ao zíper lateral de sua saia. Essa peça caiu em um baque surdo no chão, deixando a mostra sua pequena calcinha de malha vermelha, com as laterais finas, marcando bem sua cintura, deixando-a mais sexy ainda.

Ela levantou um dos pés, arrancando sutilmente a sapatilha e logo fazendo o mesmo com o outro. Bella parou com suas mãos ao lado do corpo e voltou a me olhar, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto me deixava encarar cada parte de seu corpo esculpidamente perfeito.

Seios fartos e bonitos, barriga lisa e definida, cintura fina, pernas grossas e uma tatuagem de duas cerejinhas, sob a pequena tira de sua calcinha, na lateral direita. Perdi um pouco a respiração, achando aquilo ridiculamente sexy e voltei a olhar seus olhos.

— Gosta do que vê? — perguntou baixo, enquanto andava lentamente até mim.

Não consegui responder. Eu estava hipnotizado enquanto a observava se aproximar de mim, como uma gata, lenta e sensual, tentando novamente me persuadir com todos esses atributos. E novamente, conseguindo.

— Professor Cullen, o senhor por acaso está... decepcionado?

Encararei seu rosto e percebi que ela sorria, e que sua frase era apenas para conseguir arrancar alguma resposta da minha boca.

— Não — senti minha voz sair baixa e lentamente, enquanto minha respiração acelerava a medida que ela ia se aproximando. — É que você é...  
— Eu sou...? — ela parou na minha frente, deixando seu corpo entre as minhas pernas.  
— Perfeitamente gostosa — soprei a frase, encarando seu colo cheio e me sentindo absurdamente excitado por vê-la seminua.  
— Isso também é gostoso? — encarei seus olhos, não compreendendo o que ela havia dito, até ela pegar uma de minhas mãos e guiá-la até seu seio esquerdo, apertando-o em seguida.

Não pude resistir mais àquela provocação. Levei minha mão livre até a sua nuca e a puxei pra mim, grudando meus lábios em seu pescoço e começando a morder e beijar àquela região, enquanto minha mão trabalhava veemente em seu seio.

Ela gemeu agudamente quando sentiu que eu puxava sem delicadeza alguma o bojo, revelando seu mamilo rosado e endurecido pela atenção. Desci mais minha boca, abocanhando àquela parte sensível e chupando-o fortemente.

— Oh, Deus... — ela murmurou, enquanto agarrava em meus cabelos. — Por favor, continue, professor Cullen.

E eu não parei. Com a mão que estava em sua nuca, eu levei para o meio de suas pernas e pressionei meu dedo indicador sobre seu clitóris coberto e arranquei outro gemido alto de sua boca. Prendi seu mamilo entre meus dentes e deixei minha mão ficar sob o pano vermelho de sua calcinha, masturbando-a sem nenhuma interrupção.

Pude sentir que ela ficava nas pontas dos pés, mesmo não precisando, já que ela tinha altura para ficar normal enquanto eu estava sentado, mas apenas por reflexo ao prazer que eu dava a ela.

Massageei seu clitóris com meu indicador e introduzi meu dedo médio em seu interior, arrancando outro gritinho prazeroso de sua boca. Olhei pra ela, percebendo que ela tinha os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior, deliciada com tudo aquilo. Sorri, enquanto levava minha mão até a sua nuca e agarrava a raiz de seu cabelo, puxando-a para mim para um beijo.

Mas ao fazer isso, percebi que ela estremeceu e gemeu, inundando meus dedos com seu liquido, como se o beijo fosse a ultima gota para o seu prazer máximo.

Ela separou seus lábios dos meus e me encarou sem fôlego, segurando em minha mão que antes a masturbava e levando-a até sua boca, lambendo lentamente meus dedos molhados de seu gozo, passando sua língua por toda a extensão e chupando fortemente. A todo o momento ela me fitava intensamente e eu me sentia a ponto de gozar de novo só de olhá-la fazer isso.

Bella me fitou, sorrindo, e me beijou, enroscando sua língua com a minha e fazendo com que eu sentisse seu gosto em minha boca. Enquanto fazia isso, suas duas mãos desceram para minha calça, e com minha ajuda, tirei os tênis e as meias, assim como a calça e a boxer, deixando de qualquer maneira no chão.

Ela fez o mesmo com o seu sutiã, tirando-o e deixando-o cair ao chão com sua calcinha, ficando perfeitamente nua na minha frente e quase fazendo-me babar com seu corpo jovem e lindo.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ela pegou sua saia caída perto das carteiras escolares e tirou de dentro do bolso um pacote de camisinha, vindo até mim e colocando sabiamente aquele objeto em meu membro.

— Você tinha tudo planejado? — perguntei rapidamente, enquanto ela pulava na mesa e sentava-se sobre minhas coxas.  
— Sou apenas prevenida, professor Cullen — ela sorriu, esperta.

E antes que eu pudesse ao menos desconfiar, ela postou meu membro em sua entrada e fez com que eu a penetrasse, sentindo seu interior quente e apertado rodear meu membro, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse pela boca de nós dois.

Suas mãos agarraram meu ombro e as minhas sua cintura, ajudando Bella a movimentar-se sobre o meu corpo. Ela ia lentamente, como se estivesse tentando se adaptar com o tamanho em seu interior. Seus olhos estavam fechados fortemente e ela mordia o lábio inferior, tomando impulsos para movimentar-se gradativamente mais rápido em mim.

Eu nem ao menos conseguia lembrar que estávamos em uma mesa que dava em frente à porta de entrada, e a única coisa que me aliviava era o fato de supostamente sermos apenas nós dois nessa escola, escapando um pouco a idéia de sermos flagrados.

Mas enquanto Bella _cavalgava_ habilmente sobre meu membro, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser no quão perfeita estava sendo com tudo aquilo. Minhas mãos em seu quadril a ajudavam a rebolar circularmente em meu colo, dando prazer a nós dois com esse atrito.

Ela gemia baixinho, quase inaldívelmente, feito uma gata, enquanto agarrava forte em meus bíceps. Seus olhos castanhos estavam abertos em uma fresta, e eu os podia ver mais escuro de desejo, me excitando ainda mais apenas com seu olhar.

— Oh, Edward — ela gemeu meu nome e eu senti uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo, não sabendo se era mais excitante a ouvir me chamar de professor Cullen ou de Edward. — Isso é tão bom... é tão bom... — Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, me dando a completa visão de sua garganta e peitos, como se pedisse para que eu atacasse aquelas áreas com minha boca.

Passei vagarosamente minha língua por cada lugar, enlouquecendo com seu gosto, uma mistura de suor limpo e o de sua pele, que era maravilhoso. Meus dentes beliscavam seus mamilos, um de cada vez, enquanto eu a sentia chegar a cada vez em um ponto mais alto de prazer.

— Eu vou... oh, Edward... eu vou gozar — ela disse, em um tom de voz completamente excitante, enquanto gemia alto, agarrando ainda mais forte os meus braços.

Eu estava me segurando para não fazer o mesmo, sentindo seu orgasmo forte, como se não tivesse tido um há pouco tempo atrás. Por mais que eu confiasse no meu taco, eu não sabia se agüentaria gozar novamente e estar disposto a mais, porque Deus, eu precisava de mais.

Bella deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro, ofegando fortemente contra minha pele e sorrindo um pouco. Afaguei seus cabelos e beijei seu rostinho.

— Não foi tão bom pra você como foi pra mim, professor Cullen? — ela perguntou, meio intrigada enquanto eu me levantava com ela. — O que está fazendo?  
— Você disse que a minha mesa te excitava — disse lentamente, enquanto a guiava até o quadro negro e a deixava de costas para mim, espalmando suas mãos contra o quadro limpo. — Eu também tenho minhas fantasias, Isabella.

Pude senti-la estremecer e gemer baixinho enquanto eu falava, logo em seguida me postando atrás dela e penetrando-a novamente, enquanto a abraçava pela barriga, unindo ainda mais seu corpo ao meu.

Agora minhas investidas tinham que ser longas e profundas, conseguindo explorá-la ainda melhor do que quando ela me cavalgava. Com certeza, ela percebeu o mesmo, já que gemia descontroladamente, dizendo palavras desconexas a cada investida.

— Mais forte... Isso, Edward — ela gemeu, agarrando em minha mão que abraçava sua cintura e guiando-a até o meio de suas pernas, fazendo-me masturbá-la enquanto penetrava cada vez mais forte como havia pedido.

Encostei minha testa em suas costas, beijando aquela região, enquanto movimentava-me cada vez mais forte nela. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito, e com mais três longas e fortes estocadas, me esgotei completamente, agarrando-a na altura do estomago e deixando minha testa contra o seu ombro, ouvindo sua respiração pesada como a minha.

Afastei-me dela o suficiente para me livrar da camisinha e a virei pra mim, encarando seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, que sorriam juntamente com seus lábios. Sorri de volta, encantado com ela, enquanto sentia seus braços sobre meus ombros e suas unhas na minha nuca, causando um arrepio gostoso no meu corpo.

— Espero que eu tenha aprendido direitinho, professor Cullen — sussurrou perto dos meus lábios, sorrindo de lado enquanto mordia-os suavemente.  
— Devo informar que, com certeza, você é aluna nota A, Bella.

**Fim.**


End file.
